


Slasher Films

by Ivyfics (ivyfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfics/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: Tetsurou chances a look at the screen, turning his head just in time to see someone lose their wrist and jettison a disturbingly large amount of blood. “That’s not how bodies work.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Slasher Films

**Author's Note:**

> This is like two years late but that's a very 2020 vibe so here we are.

Someone is screaming murder while dying a bloody, violent death. 

Tetsurou doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even turn his head away from his phone to look at the movie playing on screen. 

Kei comes back from the kitchen and sits, open and uncovered until Tetsurou crawls into his lap. Tetsurou couldn't care less about the plot line, or the movie, or the empty bowl of popcorn right next to him on the couch, so he works in contorting his body to fit Kei’s laid back posture, wiggling to get closer. It’s a challenge to get close, both of them being more limb than anything else but they make it work. Kei’s arms worm around his middle, fingers running up and down the span of Tetsurou’s back. 

Tetsurou doesn’t care for the screaming or the ominous music playing behind him. 

He couldn't care less what tacky, low-budget slasher film Kei picked this time around. His love for Kei’s chin nestled in the crook of his neck and the wandering, floaty kisses he nuzzles into Tetsurou’s cheek keep him uncaring and all but facing away from the screen. 

Kei snorts, the way he does when someone gets killed in an impossible terrible manner and the hard exhale tickles Tetsurou’s nape, making him shudder, and in turn, making Kei hold him tighter. Tetsurou is all for people getting shanked badly on film. 

“If he hadn’t started running like a chicken with its head cut off, maybe he would have lived halfway through the movie.”

“Uh-huh.”

Kei keeps going. “If you saw a gigantic bird-like creature with four eyes in the middle of the night, what would you do?”

“Usually I just go back to bed next to you.”

“Feeling funny, aren’t you.”

Tetsurou blows a raspberry into Kei’s neck. “Compared to you? Always.” 

Kei one-ups him by burying his face in Tetsurou’s neck and blowing one directly into his weak spot. It triggers Tetsurou’s fight or flight instinct because he’s severely ticklish and Kei knows this, the ass, so he squirms and tries to pull away while Kei laughs and holds him down so he doesn’t slip away from his lap and “ _crack his pretty little head open on the floor._ ” 

Tetsurou settles in again, his chin fitting into the crevice of Kei’s neck. Kei has gotten taller, his body filling out and getting sturdier. 

“Why are people so dumb? If they simply had a functioning brain cell, they would not be getting murdered by a glorified chicken.”

Tetsurou chances a look at the screen, turning his head just in time to see someone lose their wrist and jettison a disturbingly large amount of blood. “That’s not how bodies work.”

Kei gives him a look. They’ve had this conversation a thousand times, it’s why Tetsurou considers this _Kei-Cuddle-Time_ instead of watching the film. Kei braves it, one more time. “It’s not supposed to be real, it’s supposed to have shock value.”

“Well, I am shocked. Shocked at how bad it is.”

Kei chides him, resigned. “Tetsurou.”

Tetsurou is gearing up to protest, and he’s stopped. Kei acts put out but there’s a smile to his lips when he gives Kuroo another kiss, a soft lingering one by his temple and Tetsturou exhales all the fine points he was about to make about the importance of correct portrayals of physics in film and television. 

Kei’s fingers start the slow treck up and down his spine, all the way to the undercut he got as a dare a year ago and kept maintaining out of spite. He sighs into Kei, boneless and enamored. 

Tetsurou falls asleep by no fault of his own. He closes his eyes himself, but Kei plays with his hair and gently caresses his neck with a slow cadence--It feels like it’s fair to say that he is in no way responsible for a nap nuzzled in his boyfriend’s lap. 

Kei’s careful shifting wakes him. “Shh. Go back to sleep.” 

“What. Who died.”

“You did.”

“When?”

“About thirty minutes ago, when the movie ended.”

Tetsurou groans. 

Kei laughs. “Let’s go to bed.”

Tetsurou shakes his head lightly and starts the process of untangling his limbs.“Give me a sec.”

“I got you.” Kei scoops him tighter and gets up with Tetsurou in his arms before he says anything. Tetsurou scrambles to hold on to him, legs crossing behind his back. 

Kei hoists him once, to get a good grip and starts the walk to their shared bedroom.“When did you get so heavy?”

Tetsurou mumbles into Kei’s sweater. “Don’t call me fat.”

Kei huffs, straining with effort. Somehow manages to slap Tetesurou’s ass in retaliation. “I did not say that. Besides, you’re not fatter, just heavier. Training with Bokuto is paying off.”

“It better. I’m always sore now.” Tetsurou hums. “I’m surprised you can lift me with your twig arms.”

That earns him a hard pinch to his bottom and a violent toss straight into their messy bed.

Tetsurou bounces, one, twice and melts into the mattress. He is not moving a single finger, just closing his eyes and going back to sleep. 

A light goes off to his right and Kei rummages through their closet. He crawls into bed with fresh pajamas on and after lowering all the blinds. Kei burrows next to him. His glasses are poking Tetsurou’s side but he’s too endeared to ask his boyfriend to please stop jabbing his ribs with his new, delicate eyewear. Tetsurou sighs, “I love you.”

Kei grunts in response.

Tetsurou pokes hard at what he can reach. “Bitch, say it back.”

Kei grunts harder.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> U can find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ivyfics) and a [Carrd](https://ivyfics.carrd.co/)


End file.
